


Oops

by BellaCorvo



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Character, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, bb seems a little ooc at the start, but it makes sense, eventually, minor robin/starfire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaCorvo/pseuds/BellaCorvo
Summary: After an argument with her teammate, Raven leaves the Tower, quitting the Teen Titans. Caught in the heat of the moment, she is left with nowhere to go. That is, until she meets a certain cute pink-haired witch... Jinx x Raven. NOT a smut fic. Obviously I do not own the Teen Titans (unfortunately) or any of the other characters in this fic. All rights go to DC.





	1. Chapter 1

Raven glared at the calm water that surrounded her.

"Well isn't this just great," she muttered to herself. "I get caught out once and now I'm stuck in the middle of Azar only knows where until Dick decides he's ready to trust me again."

She scowled at the horizon and the setting sun that painted the sky a thousand shades of beautiful. _I suppose there are worse places to be exiled to_ , she thought, as she settled into a meditative position on the black sand. Her eyes drifted shut, and she began to hum gently, letting the soothing tides of memory carry her away.

 

}5 weeks earlier{

 

"Friend Raven? Are you in there?" Starfire's worried voice carried through the triple locked bedroom door to the ears of the purple haired girl inside. "We are all quite worried about you. We only wish to know if you are all right, please come out?"

"For the last time Star, I'm  _ **FINE**_!" Raven growled out, despite the fact they both knew she was anything but. "Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk."  _Don't want to talk to him_ , she meant.

Starfire placed a hand upon the door beseechingly, knowing Raven could sense it. "Please Raven, I am sure Beast Boy did not mean wh-"

Suddenly, the door was flung open, shattering the locks. Raven hovered behind it, eyes glowing blood red beneath her hood. "I said I'm  ** _FINE_** Starfire," she bellowed, wind whipping behind her. "He knew what he was saying and he meant every bloodcursed word. Just **leave! Me! Alone!** "

As she uttered the last syllable, the deep shadows of her room flared behind her. They flared out, throwing Starfire against the corridor wall. Before the Tamaranean could right herself, the door slammed shut once again. The locks clicked back into place, as if they'd never been broken at all.

Defeatedly, Star turned away. If Raven would not even talk to her, how could she possibly help her suffering friend?

 

}o{

 

Hours later in her shadowed room, Raven lay on her unkempt bed, staring unseeingly towards her bookshelves, replaying her last conversation with the green skinned shifter, the same conversation Starfire had tried to say hadn't meant anything. She gritted her teeth at the thought, angry at Star for being so hopelessly naive, yet also pained that her friend would so blindly choose Beast Boy over her, without even hearing the full story. But at least Star had tried to check in on her. Three times, in fact. Cyborg and Robin hadn't even checked once. They'd just given her slightly alarmed looks when she'd stormed past them, almost a full day ago. O _f course, they would side with Beast Boy over you_ , she thought,  _after all, aren't you just a hideous demon masquerading around with a stolen face, pretending you could actually be good instead of the evil being you will always be? That's what he said, wasn't it?_  She angrily brushed away the droplets of despair forming in her eyes. It was clear to her that she was no longer wanted in the Tower, and she had long ago learned the consequences of staying where she was not wanted.

Raven stood forcefully, almost as if she were trying to physically quash the hurricane of emotions that swirled inside of her. Glancing around the room, she speedily assessed what she would need most, and what she could feasibly transport over a long distance without straining herself to the point of exhaustion.  
Without giving herself long enough to reconsider, she grabbed a duffel bag, and the eyes of the purple raven printed on it's side followed her as she darted across her room, gathering various supplies. Clothes, pads, toothbrush and paste, a few hundred dollars in cash, non-perishable food packs she'd squirreled away when no one was paying attention. One by one they all went in the bag, and with each item she argued with herself more.

_You're making a mistake, this is your home_

_**Home? They don't even care enough to make sure you're still alive!** _

_Star did, three times. Remember?_

**_Yeah, but is one person enough? She even defended Beast Boy!_ **

_She probably just doesn't know the exactly what happened._

**_Well what about the others?_ **

On and on it went, each good point being countered by an equally persuading negative. But eventually Raven found the little voice warning her to stay was on the defensive more often than not, and that eventually, everything came back to that one thought.

**_Is just one person enough?_ **

_No,_  she decided, zipping her bag shut,  _no it isn't._

Opening a portal to somewhere far away, she turned and gave one last farewell to the room she had called home for so long, a single tear falling from her eyes. Then, she was gone, leaving only a glossy black feather drifting through the air to rest on a note, her only goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

The only noises that surrounded her were those of the gently lapping waves and her own meditative humming. Until... _caaaw_. An earsplitting shriek shattered her carefully maintained tranquility. Raven looked up, breaking from her trance. Above her she saw only sky.  
 _Weird_ , she thought,  _I could have sworn I heard a-_  "What in Azar!"

She had returned to her previous position only to find two beady black eyes staring at her. Recognizing the birds pale plumage, she took a few deep breaths to steady herself.

"What a turn of events," she chuckled quietly to the bird, "A Raven scared by a seagull. Who'd've thought?"

As she laughed, she noticed an odd tightness in her skin. She stiffly raised a hand, muscles stiff from not moving for so long, to see if something had perhaps fallen on her while she meditated, only to find it was bright red.

"Figures," she grumbled, "They strand me here, block my powers, give me some food and water and go 'she'll be right'. Would it have killed them to give me some sunscreen or some shade?"

Through this, the bird just looked at her, before deciding that if she wasn't going to feed it, there was no point in staying. Raven watched the bird fly away, remembering how it had felt to fly.  _Soon,_ she promised herself.  _Soon I'll be out of here, and I'll be able to fly again._

The memory of wind in her wings followed her as she drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

 

}STILL 5 WEEKS EARLIER{

 

Raven dropped out of the portal into the park, the emotional strain from the last 24 hours proving too great for her to be able to travel great distances.  _Fuuuuu- this is fine, this is fine,_  she thought, despite the fact it was not fine at all. She had hoped to get far farther than this. She needed to be out of Jump City before the other Titans found her note.  _No,_  she chastised herself,  _just the Titans. You're not a Titan anymore. You quit._  The words clanged through her, jarringly harsh. She had not yet had time to properly think about the decision she had made, too focused on hopping from portal to portal.

Which reminded her...  _I need to change. I am far too recognisable in these clothes, I'll be spotted in an instant_. A quick glance around told Raven that the nearest public toilet was about 300m away, right through a thick gaggle of school children. Mustering her energy, she managed to summon just enough magic to get her there. Quickly, anxious of being seen, she stepped through, disappearing into a puff of shadow-ridden air.

 

}o{

 

"Raven? I know you wanted to be left alone, but uh, Cyborg made waffles, and we haven't seen you eat anything in the last 24 hours so, uh, yeah."  
Robin stood before the door to Raven's room, still unaware that she was no longer there, a plate of fresh waffles in his hand. "Uh, Raven?"  _That's weird,_  he thought,  _usually there would be some kind of response, even just a 'piss off'. She must really be upset._

"Look, Raven, I know that something's happened between you and Beast Boy. He's being pretty tight-lipped about it, so I don't know exactly what happened. It's clearly shaken you up pretty badly, so I know it was big. But I also know that we're a team. We fight with each other as one, and sometimes that means we fight against each other as well. But I know that if you come out, we can fix this. I'm not gonna force you to talk until you're ready, but, we're here for you."

He waited a moment, letting her process what he had just said. It had been a damn good speech, for an on-the-spot thing, if he did say so himself.  
But when more than a minute passed, he began to feel as if something was off.

"Raven? I need some kind of response." He waited a beat, listening closely.

"Raven, I need to know if you're okay." His voice grew more urgent now, a sickening feeling growing in his gut.

"Raven, if I don't hear anything in the next 30 seconds I'm going to come in to make sure you're okay." He counted silently, ears straining.

Nothing.

"Raven, if you're in there I am now breaking your locks." If. The sickening feeling grew worse. It was as if he'd eaten an entire kitchen full of lukewarm chicken soup and followed it with a supermarket freezers worth of mint bubblegum ice cream. _If._  He'd used the word  _if_.  _No,_  he rationed with himself,  _I'm jumping to conclusions. She might just have hit her head or passed out or something mundane like that. Well, as mundane as Raven can be,_  he chuckled to ease himself.

Click. The last lock slid free.

"Raven, I'm opening your door now, it's just me." Robin walked in slowly, not wanting to startle her if she was in a fragile state. But when he'd entered the room properly, he still could not see her. "Raven?" He called, the feeling in his gut now churning. No answer.

Then he saw the note.

 

}o{

 

The sound of a plate breaking nearby snatched Starfire from a particularly pleasant dream she'd been having about Tamaran. She tried to recall what she had been doing before falling asleep. Right. She'd come back to her room after breakfast so she could write a letter to Raven. She hoped that later today she could slip it under the shadowy Titan's door in an attempt to get her to talk. She must have drifted off as soon as she sat down though, likely because she'd had trouble sleeping, too worried about Raven and Beast Boy to get more than an hours sleep. But none of that explained why she'd heard a plate smash.

Shaking off the last dregs of drowsiness, she stumbled down the hallway in the direction of the noise. She came to a shocked stop when she reached Raven's door, more than a little surprised to see it opened. Her shock only grew when she peeked in and saw Robin sitting dejectedly atop Raven's black and purple covers, a broken plate of waffles on the floor at his feet. She cautiously floated over to him, sensing something was off. "Dick?" she asked, "What is the matter? Where is Raven?"

Wordlessly, he handed her a note, written in a technically perfect cursive script she knew to be Raven's. Fearing the worst, Star began to read.

**_Dear Titans,_ **

**_It has become clear of late that I am no longer wanted, either as a teammate, or as a friend._ **   
**_As one of you so kindly pointed out, I am simply a demon pretending otherwise. Don't worry,_ **   
**_I will no longer be around to aggravate you. With this note is my official resignation from the  
_ ** **_Teen Titans._ **

**_Robin: Thank you for giving me a place to call home, and a person to call a brother. I am sorry  
that I became too much of a burden for you to carry any longer._ **

**_Cyborg: While you often infuriated me, you also brought some much needed joy into my life._ **   
**_For that, and your companionship that never failed until the end, thank you._ **

**_Starfire: You were always more than just a friend to me, you were my sister in all but blood._ **   
**_You were the only one that cared enough to check on me, and I was beastly to you. I'm sorry._ **   
**_But I have to leave. The others have tired of me, even grown to detest me. I love you._ **

**_Beast Boy: You were right. I should have died that day. I never deserved to be a Titan and you  
were right about that too. I'm sorry for wasting your time._ **

**_It's been pointed out to me that this is the best and only course of action. I wish you all good  
luck and good lives. Don't worry about me, I'm sure I'll get what I deserve._ **

**_Love,_ **   
**_Rachel_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know that it seems a little OOC for BB to say those kinds of things to/about Raven, but trust me, there's a reason. And keep in mind, at the beginning, BB didn't trust Raven at all. I kind of got this idea from the episode Nevermore.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading.  
> Love,  
> BellaCorvo


	3. Chapter 3

Raven had taken to hovering upside down.

Despite the fact she could usually meditate for days on end, something about this place made her restless. With her "island" being little more than a spit of black sand and a smattering of royal blue crystal formations, she had hardly any space to move.

Hence, the being upside down.

_Which_ , she mused, _is odd. Although creating a energy block on my other powers, who ever Dick got to place me here left my self-levitation alone. How strange._

Raven had tried everything from teleporting to transforming. Nothing. She'd even tried reaching out with her empathic abilities, trying to sense someone, anyone, nearby by. But she'd had no luck, only succeeding in exhausting herself further. She couldn't even propel herself forward while levitating, only lift and lower herself gently.

_Who ever cast the block, they know their stuff,_  she thought, mildly impressed despite her frustrations.  _Who could it have been?_

So lost in her musings, the girl of shadows hadn't realised she'd begun to sink through the air until her head brushed against a crystalline spire. _What in Azar? "_ Oh fu-." Cutting herself off, she righted herself, before releasing her grasp on the magic and dropping to the ground.

_But who could it have been, indeed?_

 

}SHOCKER: IT'S STILL 5 WEEKS EARLIER{  
(Well, 4 weeks and 6 days, but who's counting?)

 

Starfire trembled violently, the note falling from her hands. She could hardly process what it had said. Raven was... leaving? Because of something one of them had said to her? But who would ha-

"Beast Boy. This is all Beast Boy's fault." She seethed, a growing fireball of fury growing within her. She would kill him for this. She would melt the skin from his bones. She would make him  _ **SUFFER!**_

"What d'you mean, Star? How is this Beast Boy's fault?" Robin's voice beside her tried to break through the haze of anger that began to cloud her vision, but to no avail. Before he could reach out to try and stop her, she was off, speeding through the corridors to the common room, where Beast Boy and Cyborg sat in front of the television, oblivious.

Beast Boy had no hope of defending himself when the Tamaranean warrior hurtled towards him, red hot fingers clawing at his throat. "St- Starfire," he choked, struggling to draw breath, "What are... you doing?" he forced out.

"You. This is all your fault. You are the reason Raven has left us." Voice breaking, the pink-haired girl squeezed tighter around his throat. "You said something to her and now she is gone. Because of  _you_!" With this, she threw him across the room, sending him crashing into a stone wall. Before he could regain his footing, the golden skinned alien was on him once again, viciously scratching at any patch of exposed skin she could find.

"Starfire, stop!" Cyborg's voice finally cut through the rage buzzing in her ears, halting her hand. "We need to talk this through, startin' with what the hell is goin' on here?"

 

}o{

 

Raven stepped out of the toilets in a simple pair of black shorts and an indigo hoodie sporting a raven motif on the back. _I really need to get some clothes that don't have ravens on them,_  she thought, _and I should probably change my colour scheme as well._  She walked through the park, too lost in her thoughts to be paying attention to what was going on around her.  _Damn it, I'll probably need to dye my hair as well. I wonder how I would look with strawberry blonde? Beast Boy does have a thing for blond-_

_No_ , she scolded herself,  _do **not**  go there._

Soon she had left the park behind, perfectly content to simply meander through the streets in the early morning sun as she waited for her magic to recharge.  _Maybe I could pull off a chocolate brown,_ she mused.

**_Does it matter?_**  she argued with herself,  _ **As long as it helps disguise you, it doesn't matter if you're hair is bright green!**_

_Well, I can hide from the Titans and still look damn good doing it,_  she shot back.

Keeping an eye on the rooftops around her, she came to a stop outside a small cafe. She knew the owners well enough to know they wouldn't rat her out, and her stomach was growling. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. Probably more than a day ago, she mused, as her stomach gave a particularly noticeable growl. Hurrying in, she fished a wad of cash from her bag. Automatically she scanned the small room for danger, noting the exits and potential threats on instinct alone.

After ordering a plate of chocolate chip waffles, she choose a small, out of the way table that was close enough to the emergency exit for her to relax. If the need arose, she could be out of there in less than ten seconds, easy.

Her waffles arrived and she began to wolf them down. They were delicious.  _But not as good as Cyborg's_ , a small part of her whispered.  _No_ , she told herself, again, _we are **not**  doing this._

Just as she was finishing off her last bite, a tinkling voice startled her, unnervingly close.

"Well, well, what's the cat dragged in now?"

Above her stood Jinx, her least favourite pink-haired witch.

_Yep, definitely should have died my hair._


	4. Chapter 4

_Yay. More sand. Seriously, could they have made this island any less interesting? It's not like I'm stuck here or anything._

 

Raven was bored. Bored and pissed off. No matter which direction she turned, it was all the same. The same black sand, the same blue spikes jutting out of the ground, the same unnervingly still water stretching out to meet the horizon.

 

_Whoever put me here obviously doesn't give a shit about details._ She ground her teeth as the bird circled far above. Again. And again. And again. She was ready to wring it’s feathery little neck. _It’s unusually skinny for a seagull_ , she noted, _especially with so few others to compete with_. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't actually seen any other birds since she'd been dumped here. Or any sign of life other than her and that infernal seagull. _Strange_. She narrowed her eyes at the bird as a prickly feeling of suspicion began to creep over her. _You'd think that a place as deserted as this would be crawling with various wildlife. Yet there's only that Azar damned bird. Wait a minute..._ Raven retreated to her mind, and with a shove cast out an empathic net. _Just as I thought. That's no bird, it's a robot! That's why I couldn't sense anything the first time I tried to reach out for someone. But I was so focused on trying to sense a person, I completely overlooked the fact I wasn't sensing anything at all, not even that!_

 

Suddenly, a strange sense of calm settled over her. She felt sluggish, akin to how one might feel after taking a particularly large dose of cough medicine. _Whoa, this is weird, what's happen-... I think I'm just... going to... have… a nap... now._ She collapsed to the ground, the white of her cloak splashed out against the eerie darkness of the sand. _That's strange,_ she thought sluggishly, _I could have sworn my cloak was purple just... a... moment... ago._ With that, sleep stole her away, hiding her from the truth.

 

}o{

 

}I FEEL LIKE WE GET IT NOW. IT’S ABOUT 5-ISH WEEKS EARLIER{

**(I’ll tell you if there’s any major time skips)**

 

“What’s the cat dragged in now?”

 

_I could have died it brown. Or blonde. Or bright fucking red with fuchsia stripes. But nooooooo. I had to leave it purple. Never mind the fact IT’S MY MOST DISTINGUISHING FEATURE!_ Raven wasn’t sure what kind of mood she was in, but she definitely wasn’t in the mood to deal with Jinx’s shit. _Deep breaths. She’s technically not your problem anymore. Just limit interaction and get out of here as soon as you can. You can be out the door in ten seconds. Be nice enough not to start anything-_

 

“No.” _Why am I like this?_

 

“No? That’s not very polite.” Jinx looked taken aback somewhat, but a playful smirk still danced across her lips.

“Yes, because I make it my top priority to be polite to _villians_ at all times.” _No. Stop. DO NOT ENGAGE!_ She could _feel_ Jinx’s grin as the alabaster hued witch looked her over.

“A villain? Now that’s just plain hurtful. I’ll have you know that I’m a perfectly good law-abiding citizen.” _Bullshit, but…_

“Whatever. You’re not my problem anymore Jinx, and I can’t be bothered dealing with you. Go badger the Titans, or Aqualad, or Speedy, or something. Just please, for the love of Azar, fuck off.” Raven stood up, leaving a more than generous tip on the table, and turned towards the door.

“Whaddya mean I’m not your problem? As a Titan aren’t you all ‘justice and goodness’ and all that crap? I mean you’re the _Teen Titans_ -” Raven whipped around, eyes blazing brilliant hellfire red. Her voice held the venom of a thousand adders as she hissed **_“I AM NOT A TITAN!”_ **   
Without another word, she spun away and stormed furiously out into the street, leaving a very confused looking Jinx blinking in her wake.

 

}o{

 

“What do you mean Raven is gone, Star?”

 

The five, no, only four of them sat at the kitchen table, the empty seat between Robin and Cyborg strikingly empty.

 

“She is gone, Cyborg. She has left the Teen Titans. Because of _him.”_ Anger laced her every word as Starfire sent Beast Boy a glare harsh enough to melt stone.

“Starfire is right.” Robin said, butting in before Star lost it again. “Raven has officially quit the Titans, and we have reason to believe it’s because of something you said to her, Beast Boy.”

“Me? But I didn’t say anything! Well, nothing that isn’t technically true.” He at least had the decency to look a little ashamed as he spoke, but the remnants of fiery rage and bruised pride still sparked within him.

 

Cyborg gave him an incredulous look. “So, you said something to Raven, something bad enough to make her quit and _leave_ , and you’re saying it’s fine because it’s ‘technically true.’”

“Well… yeah. I mean, maybe it came out a little harsh, but she was probably thinking it anyway.”

“I can’t believe you! Are you serious? You drove Raven out of her own home and you’re not even a little sorry?” Cyborg was furious now, but even his blistering anger could not match Starfire’s explosive rage.

“You are a Zarbnarf! No, you are a **_ZALWORG TOBECKPLIZING ZORGMORKER!_ **” Her voice broke on the last word, and tears filled her eyes. Robin embraced her as she turned away from Beast Boy, unable to even look at him for another moment.

“Whoa, Star, I-I- isn’t that what you called that jerk Atlas? Is what I did really that bad?” Beast Boy looked down, realising that maybe, he was in the wrong. Maybe he had over reacted when Raven… when she walked in on him and _her_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,  
> Yay, I finally finished chapter 4!!! Sorry it took so long. School starting again hit me like a goddamn sledge hammer. I'm back on my feet though, and chapter 5 should be coming soon.
> 
> I've had a few people comment that what Beast Boy may or may not have done is weird and OOC, but it will make sense. He's a very reactive character, especially when he thinks he's been insulted. I can't say much more than that though :)
> 
> Quick shout out to ThatOneGuy who has found my work both here and on Fanfiction.net, and who may have been right on the money with one of their predictions... 
> 
> Also to LookingBeyondTheEmbers (fanfiction.net), my fabulous Beta.
> 
> Please give me any feedback you have, every bit helps!
> 
> Love,  
> BellaCorvo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for the long wait. School got crazy busy, crazy fast. Too make up for the wait, this chapter is the longest one yet. Enjoy.
> 
> Love,  
> BellaCorvo

Shadows danced over her eyelids, a complex ballet that both mesmerised and confused her. Raven slowly opened her eyes. Or, she tried to. No matter how hard she struggled, her eyes stubbornly remained sealed shut. So she strained with her ears instead, needing something, anything, to help her figure out where she could be. Only silence greeted her. _Wait, no... there!_ A voice. Two. Arguing about... something.  Her mind was still foggy from sleep, and she could hardly grasp their words. But they were coming closer. Footsteps. Was that... Robin? But who was the other voice? Female, definitely, but not Star. So who?

 

Before she could ponder it further, a door opened somewhere on her left. The voices where louder now, in the same room. There was something else as well. A deep thrumming that filled the air, strong enough for her to feel it in her bones. She could sense her body recoiling, as though in fear.

 

“She’s beginning to wake up.” The girl.

“We can’t let her. Not yet. Cyborg still needs time, in case it happens again.” Robin. _But what does he mean? In case what happens again?_

“If we don’t wake her soon, the strain could permanently damage her mind. She’s only lasted this long because of her power, but she’s weakening. She doesn’t have long.” The girl again. Her voice was familiar, achingly so. _Where have I heard her before?_

“Please Z, we only need a little longer. Just give Cyborg enough time to put precautions in place, and then we can bring her back slowly. We were only able to put her under this time because of…  because of what happened.” _Put her under… They’re talking about me! The island it’s all an illusion! Illusions, Z, the girl must be Zatanna! That bitch! I knew she had it out for me, because of my damn…_ Suddenly that strange sense of calm overcame her again, and she lost her train of thought as the girl _(who was she again?)_ started chanting.

 

“Sohtniz Noirtem Htaraza!”

 

As she slipped into darkness once more, only one thought rose to Raven’s mind. _Is that… My own chant, against me?_

 

}0{

 

_When did it get so damn cold?_

Raven was trudging along the street, hands tucked into her pockets. It seemed like it had been hours since she had stormed out of the diner, but she knew it had probably only been a good 45 minutes or so. _Oh well,_ she thought, _at least I managed to put some distance between me and that witch. Probably not a great way to stay under the radar though… Oh fuck-_

She thought back to the cafe, the pink haired witch, the waffles and… the waiter who grabbed his phone out as soon as Jinx walked in!

 

_Oh nononononono._

If he had managed to video her, even just record her voice, if he posted it anywhere, then Robin’s tracking algorithms would find it, find her!

 

_I have to get out of this city._

It was only a matter of time before the Boy Wonder checked his computer. She pulled out her phone. _Maybe he didn’t get a chance to press record. Maybe he decided not to post anything. Maybe… Azar damn it._

She had pulled up Instagram on her screen, and lo and behold, there she was. _Fuck._ It was everywhere. News sites, blogs, Tumblr, hell even Facebook got the memo. It had happened less than an hour ago and she was already a meme.

 

 _Well, first things first, ditch the phone._ Both Cyborg and Robin were tech geniuses, they could probably track her already just because she had turned the damn thing on. She spotted a skip bin a few metres away.

 

 _That’s convenient,_ she thought, tossing her phone in from where she stood, _I may not have a team, but I’ve still got dem skillz._

 

 _That’s… actually kind of pathetic,_ she mused. She shrugged it off, and kept walking.

 

_Dammit, I swear it’s getting colder be the second. It’s almost freezi… fuck._

 

She could hear him now, his voice distorted by his suit. He was laughing. _That_ was a shock. Villains always laugh, it was almost like some weird requirement.

 

 _Oh, except for that time when Brother blood had just found out his partner was cheating on him, he was so sad. He didn’t even put up a fight, BB and I just- no. I’m not thinking about him. I’m_ **_not thinking about him._ **

 

Luckily, the nearby villain provided a great distraction, by helpfully throwing a car at her. Raven threw out her hands, hoping against hope that she had enough magic left to stop the car. It whined to a halt centimetres from her face, her power surrounding it. She felt electric. _There is_ **_no_ ** _way I should have this much power back already,_ she thought, but quickly decided that it was a topic for a later time. There were more pressing things to attend to right now, such as the tendrils of ice weaving their way towards her.

 

He had spotted her, there was no denying that, but she still had a choice. He, and all other villains. were technically not her problem any more, and it was only a matter of time before the other, **no,** the Titans showed up. She could still get away. This new rush of power meant she could teleport with ease, but…

 

 _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. I can’t just_ **_not_ ** _do anything, innocent people are getting hurt._

 

“Mr Freeze,” she yelled, tossing the car to the side, “what the Azarath loving _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?’ _Gees, I sound like a pissed off mum._ “It’s summer, which makes your antics _so_ last season.” _Better, but kind of prissy, and since when was I the one with the witty lines?_

**_Since you quit the team, remember?_ **

_Dammit. Why am I so damn logical at times?_

 

“Ah, finally. I was wondering what I had to do to get some attention around here.” His voice was like snow crunching beneath your feet, freezingly cold and kind of annoying. “You see-”

 

“Yeah, no. I really don’t care what your motive is or who you’re trying to impress, I just want you out of this city.”

 

“Is that so? Then why, of all people, did the Titans send you? You’re far too emotional, you _always_ screw up, and, oh yeah, _you let me monologue.”_ With that, he shot a concentrated stream of water at her, freezing it as it neared her body.

 

She sidestepped daintily, the now spear of ice missing her by a metre. “You see Freeze, you’re right, mostly. I am too emotional, and I do screw up a lot, but did you really think that I would just _let_ you monologue without using the time myself?” Behind him, puddles of water started to glow black. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, about myself, about the world, and do you know what I think? I think that we all get what we deserve, eventually, and I think that right now? I’m going to speed up that process for you.” The water hovered in the air momentarily, before rushing at Freeze, winding itself around is suit before becoming hard as steel, rendering him imobile.

 

“Villains aren’t the only ones who can monologue, Freeze.” She strode over to him, and kicked his gun out of his hand. “Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to leave you here, all tied up. Then, someone else will take you home, all the way back to Gotham, where Arkham has a nice warm cell for you to stay in. Oh, and to make sure you dont get away…” She summoned a knife (from who knows where), and held it against the tubes in his suit.

 

“Please no, p-please. I need that to survive, I’ll die.” Freeze looked scared now, genuinely scared. He had underestimated her, this demon girl. He had thought she’d be a pushover, press her buttons and she’d topple right over, but no, she was fierce, terrifying, and right now, she held his life in her pale pale hands.

 

“By my calculations, you’ll be fine for at least a few minutes. You’ve made it cold enough to give you a few more. By then, I’m sure someone will have come along to pick up the trash.” She leant forward and, with one deft movement, sliced the tubes. “Here’s a hint, Freeze. You hurt others, that hurt’s going to come right back around to you. Karma may be a bitch, but so am I, and if you try and break out of your cell before your time is up, I’ll find you.”

 

She turned away, leaving him gasping on the ground. “Oh, and one more thing I forgot to mention, Freeze? I’m not a Titan.”

 

}0{

 

As the purple-haired girl walked away, a pair of cat-like eyes followed her. Jinx had been trailing Raven since the cafe, hoping to find out what was going on. Usually, Raven would have known as soon as Jinx was within 300 metres, but it seemed as though she was rattled enough not to notice.

 

Jinx had seen everything; Raven’s downtrodden trudge through the streets, the epic phone toss, the fight. Something wasn’t right. She had fought Raven plenty of times, enough to know that she did not fight like _that._ She was too violent, too harsh, far more than normal.

 

She looked down at Mr Freeze, who was still gasping for air. _Me-owch,_ she thought, _I would not want to be in_ **_that_ ** _position._ That too, was strange. Raven never seriously hurt her enemies, let alone leave them for dead. _Something weird is going on, but how can I find out what?_ She thought back over everything she had seen. Cafe, blah blah blah, Raven being angsty, blah blah blah, Raven throwing her phone away, blah blah bla- _oh._

 

Jinx hurried back to the skip bin she had seen Raven throw her phone into. Her nose wrinkled at the smell. _Phew, someone needs to invest in some air freshener,_ she thought. She looked at the high walls of the bin. _Fuuuu...dge cakes. This should be fun._

 

Slowly, she hoisted herself onto the edge of the bin, before carefully lowering herself inside. _Oh god this isn’t right. It’s so… slimy and disgusting. Ew._ Glancing around, she tried to find the phone. It had looked new, she recalled, reasonably fancy, and black? No, purple, definitely purple. _C’mon, c’mon where it… there!_ She spotted the _black_ (goddammit) phone case resting in a pile of rotting mashed potatoes. _Of course. What else would it have landed in?_

 

Gingerly, she picked it up before slipping it in her pocket. _Now I can figure out what’s going on. Time to get this back to HIVE._

 

}0{

 

“So Beast Boy, what _exactly_ happened between you and Raven?” Robin was pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

 

“Uh, well, I, she, I mean…” Beast Boy was clearly feeling very eloquent.

 

“No! You do not get to mince the words to try and hide what has happened Beast Boy! You must tell us what you said! You must!” Still deeply upset, Starfire had no patience for Garfield’s hesitation. “How else are we to find our Raven?”

 

“Well, Star, I think I might just have the answer.” Cyborg strolled in, holding his phone up for them all to see.

 

“Is not really the time for the media to be social?” Starfire questioned, confused as to why Cyborg thought now was a good time to check Instagram.

 

“You know how Robin and I set up those tracking algorithms a few months ago? The ones that let us check how people are talking about us on public forums? Well, I was thinking about the best way to find Raven, and I remembered these. So I pull up hers and what do I find? A whole new meme culture based on her!”

 

“Excuse me friend Cyborg, but what is a ‘meee-meee’ and why is it on Raven?”

 

“No Star, a meme, and it’s a… you know what, we don’t have time for this right now.”

 

“You’re right Cyborg, we need to start following these memes, find their origin point. Maybe we can use it to find where she was last seen.” Robin started pacing fasternow, the wheels in his head turning at a million miles an hour. “Don’t think this let’s you off the hook though, Beast Boy, we still need to get to the bottom of why Rav-”

 

He was interrupted by a loud blaring noise from the computers behind him.

 

“You know what that means team. Crime Alert. This one’s downtown, looks like Mr Freeze. We need to get there as soon as possible, we’ll have to come back to this later.” Robin was in his element now. He might not be the best at figuring out relationships (sorry Babs), but he knew crime fighting. “Starfire; you fly directly over. Get there as soon as possible and distract until the rest of us arrive. Beast Boy; it looks as though Freeze is right near a sewer main. I want you to transform and go through there. Pop up underneath him. Cyborg; come in from the East. Raven; I want you too… Nevermind. I’ll come from the West. Titans, Go!”

 

It wasn’t long before they closed in on Freeze’s location, but they were shocked to find him slowly dying from the heat. “Quick, Cyborg use your fan to cool him down while we move him out of the sun.” Robin was utterly confused. Who could possibly have defeated Freeze in the time it took them to get here? He looked at the lukewarm villain. He was starting to regain consciousness. It almost looked as though he was trying to say something. Robin leant in, straining to hear. His face grew pale(er than usual).

 

“What is it Robin? Do you know who did this?” Starfire was concerned. Robin looked almost horrified. He could only say one word, one name:

 

“Raven”


End file.
